Mutants and Proud(Discontinued)
by Mach Tails
Summary: The world is ignorant of the truth of mutants. Any mutant events are brushed off as freak accidents by the public. But mutants still suffer at the hands of scientists. But one mutant has seen enough suffering. He wants to put the humans in their place. He gathers many mutants from across the world to form a mutant army. But will the mutants obey? SYOC please send.
1. Chapter 1: SYOC

**This is a story about mutants. A man who hates humans decides to form an impressionable army of mutants trained to kill. He gathers many mutants to a summer camp. Who will come is up to you. You can make your mutant a staff member, or a camper. Pick your choice. Here's the form.**

 **Name:**

 **Nicknames:**

 **Age (Campers 12-18, Staff 19-40):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Powers:**

 **How much control they have:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Good or Evil?:**

 **History:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Biggest Secret:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Relationship, yes or no:**

 **Are you alright with your OC being tortured or killed?:**

 **Anything else I should know?:**

 **Here's an example of an Oc I'll be using.**

 **Name: Daniel Strauss**

 **Nicknames: Danny, Dan, or Sting**

 **Age (Campers 12-18, Staff 19-40): 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Powers: Has the ability to transform into any animal he sees. Can also communicate telepathically with them. He also can't make human speech while in animal form, but he can communicate telepathically. Also has enhanced durability.**

 **How much control they have: Daniel has about 70% control over his powers. When he loses control as an animal, he succumbs to the animalistic instincts of the animal he becomes. For example, if he loses control as a dog, he'll have this uncontrollable urge to behave just like a dog, whether he likes it or not. The only way for him to gain back control is for somebody to snap him out of it. It has to be somebody close to him for a hot girl. The only other way is that he would have to wait a few hours to regain control over himself. Him losing control as a harmless animal like a dog or cat should be a subject of humor among his friends in the story. When he performs hasty transformations and then turns back, his appearance may have some traits of the animal he turned back from. For exmple, he may have a tail, canine teeth, cat ears coming out of his head that seem like the ones to find on a headband, feathers coming out of his skin, fangs, slits where his nose should be, slick skin like a marine animal's, gills which would confine him to something like a pool since he wouldn't be able to use his lungs, whiskers, tusks, long fins for hands, antennae, poisonous saliva, butterfly wings coming out his back, two more arms, two more legs, and unnaturally long neck, black stripes across his skin, a skin colored trunk in place of his nose, a lion's mane, and in rare cases he may make the sound of the animal that he transformed back from and won't be able to form human speech.**

 **Appearance: He has straight blonde hair that's about shoulder length and blue eyes. He's got a nice tan and is 5 feet and 7 inches tall. He's fairly built due to his practiced animal transformations, so even though he doesn't work out, he's not scrawny at all. He also has a nice tan and for some reason, every girl he meets thinks that he's handsome.**

 **Personality: He jokes around a lot and loves practical jokes. He's cocky, arrogant, and overly-confident. He also flirts with many girls at once, loving the attention. But part of it is just an act to hide his pain. He's very trusting and becomes gentle and friendly whenever he meets someone troubled or shy, though. And when it comes down it, he's ready to put his life on the line for those he cares about. He thinks of humans as very fragile.**

 **Good or Evil?: Good.**

 **History: He was born in London. He was born into a family that was strictly Christian. But his powers manifested when he was 2, so they called him a devil that was trying to lead them to Hell. They abandoned him in a field and moved to America. A few days later, a scientist named Dr. Mira Strauss found him and took him in. When Dr Strauss found out about Daniel's abilities, she was delighted because her daugher, Lisanna, was also a mutant. She moved the two to Australia so that they could learn how to get used to their powers instead of hiding them. Lisanna was able to manipulate water and transform her body into water. Daniel and Lisanna grew up together with Daniel being one year younger than Lisanna. They developed codenames for their selves when they were young. Daniel was Sting, while Lisanna was Water Lily. They grew up as brother and sister. Mira studded their powers in a human way, using advanced pediatrician tools that would detect their DNA structure over time. Miracle brought animals from all around the world to show Daniel. Their powers were developed greatly over the years, although there was the occasional time when Daniel lost control. When Daniel was 14 and Lisanna was 15, they developed a relationship and because boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship grew over a year until that fateful day. They were practicing with their powers unsupervised when Daniel lost control as a lion. He became very aggressive and attacked Lisanna. Lisanna managed to calm him down, but she was injured. Daniel transformed back and rushed Lisanna to Dr. Strauss. The doctor treated her, but Lisanna recovered on her own. Lisanna, Daniel, and Mira discovered that Lisanna had the power to heal herself and others. Shaken by the experience, Daniel viewed himself as a mutated freak. Despite Lisanna's pleads, he left for America, leaving to avoid hurting anyone else. He started anew in America, but moved from place to place to avoid getting attached to someone like Lisanna. He still had his control mishaps, but for some bizarre reason, he always remains control when he smells a familiar scent. He took the name Sting Strauss, revealing his true name rarely. After 2 years, he hears a strange voice in his head, telling to go to some weird mutant camp. But what he doesn't know is that Mira sent Lisanna to follow Daniel to follow up on him. So whenever Daniel lost control, it was Lisanna's scent that calmed him down, although he didn't recognize the scent because he never thought he'd smell it again and practically erased it from his memory. And when Lisanna follows him to the camp, and finds out the camp's true purpose, she'll do anything to get her Sting out of there.**

 **Likes: All animals, candy, honey, and sheets. His favorite transformations are: Falcon, Dolphin, Seal, Giraffe, Elephant, Butterfly, Angelfish, Armidillo, Cat, Dog(Sheltie), Zebra, and Rhino. The reason he has so many favorites is because he really loves his animals.**

 **Dislikes: Plants, rocks, bacteria, and practically everything that is not an animal.**

 **Friends: Choose people who would fit with him or balance him out.**

 **Enemies: Anyone who bullies.**

 **Biggest Secret: He secretly talks like a British person when he's alone. He's even picked up the accent somehow. He's also kissed many girls while moving from place to place.**

 **Clothing: Wears all blue, since is the color of Lisanna's water, thus being Daniel's favorite color.**

 **Relationship, yes or no: Either make Lisanna get back together with him or make him start a new relationship.**

 **Are you alright with your OC being tortured or killed?: Torturing is fine as long as it doesn't scar him for more than two months. He should really be killed only if he goes down fighting for his friends.**

 **Anything else I should know?: If the Xmen come, make him try to be a member under the alias of Sting.**

 **Like that. I'll have tons of spots, so don't hold back! I'll have about 15 main characters, but all Oc's will be used.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Summons

**Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

The man walked through the crowd. He had no time to dawdle. He had to hurry.

He picked up his pace and fought through the crowd.

As he got into the building, he was ushered into the elevator.

The man rode the elevator and walked into the office.

This first step would change everything. No more suffering. His people would finally be able to stand for themselves.

He sat in the chair opposite of his female partner.

"Is everything set?" The man asked.

"Not quite." The woman said. "We still need you to call them."

The man smirked.

"Yes." He said. "Our people. The humans won't know what hit them. Our army will be unbeatable!"

The woman nodded, then handed him the earpiece. The man put it in his ear. He felt a rush of new power of telepathy. He smiled then began his message.

 _Listen to me._ He said. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

Many mutants around the world heard his call. Some went, while some just ignored the summonings.

Meanwhile, the man took off the earpiece.

"Did it work?" The woman asked.

The man smirked. "Our army will be unbeatable." He said. "We'll put the humans in their place."

* * *

 **By the way, until I say so, I'm still accepting OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Mutants are Coming

**Hey guys! I could still use about 5 more main OCs, so keep em coming! But I can still accept minor characters! Also, I would like it if you guys could review and tell me how you like the story so far!**

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Daniel had had enough of this town.

It was a really nasty town, and people were starting to get suspicious of him. Plus the constant invites to get drunk didn't help either.

He put his few things in his bag and started walking down the street, leaving his alleyway. He lived in an alleyway because with his powers, he could thrive off the land. All he needed was a mattress to sleep on and he would be good.

He began to board a bus, but something bizarre happened.

He felt a strange buzzing in his head, and immediately put his hands to his head.

He could feel it. The buzzing was messing with his powers. He felt the change coming. His teeth began sharpening. His skin started to grow black fur. He had to move quickly so he sprinted back into his alley.

The changes just kept going. His ears began to rearrange and he started to grow a tail. He had used his powers to change before but not like this. This was forced changed and it hurt.

 _Listen to me._ He heard a voice say, amid all the changes. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

The buzzing subsided and he could feel his pain going away. The changes reversed. He strangely had this strange mental map in his head that led to some kind of camp.

He sighed, then went back to the bus station.

To his dismay, the bus had left.

"Well, that's what I get for listening to a voice in my head." Daniel said to himself.

A few minutes later, a black alley cat walked out of the city. Little did it know that it was being followed by a small moving stream of water.

* * *

(In another place)

Natsu really was having a good day. First, he won a whole lot of money from an underground fight club. Then he spent some of it to get highly drunk. Then he won another fight. Then he got more drunk. Then another fight won. And then- well, the cycle just kept on repeating.

For some, this might not seem like a good day, but in the eyes of Natsu D. Luffy, this was heaven.

Yeah, he was a bit strange to the normal person...

After this long cycle, Natsu went back to his apartment.

He relaxed in his armchair, lighting his hands on fire.

Suddenly, Natsu felt buzzing in his head and his flames burst.

 _Listen to me._ He heard a voice say. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

Natsu felt the buzzing leave, then jumped off of his seat.

He smirked. "Well, I guess I should follow this map!" He said to himself.

Natsu punched down his door and raced to the nearest bus station, forgetting that he was motion sick.

* * *

(In yet another place)

David was having a ball. He was at his high school prom with the girl who meant the most to him in the whole world.

Kara Danvers. Even though David was a mutant and Kara was a human, they still found a way to be together. Her blonde hair. Her brown eyes. Her tanned skin. Her spunk. Her sense of righteousness. David was sure that they would be together forever.

But that changed when the voice came into his head. It started with a buzzing. David put his hands heads to his head, wincing from the pain.

 _Listen to me._ He heard a voice say. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

David's already out of control powers burst for real. Massive waves of fire and ice washed from his hands, wounding everyone except Kara.

The buzzing stopped, and so his uncontrollable powers.

Already, students were booing and throwing stuff at him. Some were cursing and making inappropriate gestures.

David stared at Kara. "I'll be back." He whispered.

Kara nodded with tears as David rushed out of the school, following the mental map in his head.

He quickly ran out of the school, dodging students as he went.

Once he had gotten out of the school, he bumped into a girl.

They both went tumbling onto the sidewalk.

David groaned and got to his feet. He looked at the girl.

The girl could've been 16, maybe 17? She had golden brown hair falling in ringlets to her waist and she had hazel eyes. She was slim, petite and a bit curvy. Her hair is was down with a few bangs covering her forehead, and framing her heart shaped face.

"What's your problem?" David asked her.

The girl stood up.

"Sorry." She said. "I just have to go somewhere."

David shrugged. "So do I. See ya. By the way, I'm David."

"I'm Lilowyn." The girl replied.

David ran off to the nearest bus station, the girl following him.

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Annaleise didn't have a life. At least not a normal one. Because of her mutant powers, she killed her parents when she was 4 years old by accident. Scientists told her she was some kind of banshee and experimented on her.

It wasn't an easy 8 years, but at least she had it easy. The scientists didn't worse to other subjects. Much worse.

Now, one of the scientists was taking her to some summer camp. The only thing was, she didn't know what a summer camp was.

"What's a summer camp?" She asked the scientist who was driving her in his car.

The scientist glared at her.

She shied away and instead looked out the window, their destination drawing near.

She was amazed. It looked beautiful and unlike anything she had ever seen. There was everything fun that she had had before she was put in a lab.

She didn't know what was waiting for her there, nor did she care. Nothing was better than being out of the lab and in the real world. With real sun and real moon. And real flowers, leaves, trees.

After she was put in the lab, she had read about these things in her spare time to remember them.

But now, she could see them for real.

She could hardly wait.

* * *

(Another place)

Lacie was set to leave the mansion. She knew she wasn't the right kind of person to be a part of the X-Men. So why didn't Professor Xavier take her out?

She knew that it probably just pity. But she didn't need pity. She wanted to find her own way. In fact, she needed to.

She finshed packing her stuff and walked out of her room.

She was reaching for the door knob when the fuzzy guy poofed in front of her.

"Lacie!" Kurt Wagner said, hanging upside-down from a chandelier above by his blue tail. "Where are you going?"

Lacie rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

Kurt frowned. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Lacie was about to answer when the buzzing started. She put her hands to her head in pain.

 _Listen to me._ She heard a voice say. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

Kurt also experienced the buzzing and fell through his knees. When the buzzing was gone, he looked around. None of the other students seemed to have experienced the buzzing.

He looked around for Lacie, but instead saw the door wide open.

* * *

(Another location)

Faye should've been tired from screaming. But she wasn't.

She just couldn't stop. She was having one of her episodes. In the middle of a thick forest, I might add.

She could've sworn she had heard a voice in her head a few minutes ago but she wouldn't have known. She was too busy screaming.

Maybe I should tell you that she was a mutant and she was screaming unnaturally loud.

Faye's mutation made her some kind of banshee and occasionally she had these episodes where she couldn't stop screaming.

In these episodes, if you were close to her for too long, you could die from the sound.

That's why Faye was out here in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, she came across a large clearing.

She was so shocked, her episode suddenly stoppd, her scream silenced.

In the middle of the huge clearing, there was a huge camp.

She felt this strange calling in her mind to it so she sprinted towards it.

* * *

(Someplace else)

Sydney was on the run.

She was soaring above the sky, flying through the clouds.

This was one her favorite places to be. She didn't have to worry about anything up there.

I guess I should explain Sydney's mutation.

Sydney has the ability to manipulate anything that is able to shatter, like glass. She can also spread out large thick glass wings that can slice through almost anything.

But sometimes she loses control over her wings, and they can pop out unexpected.

So she stays away from humans.

Anyway, let's get back to Sydney.

Suddenly, as Sydney was soaring through the sky, she felt a buzzing sensation in her head. She put her right hand to her head in agony.

 _Listen to_ me. She heard a voice say. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

The buzzing subsided, but now Sydney was provided with a mental map leading to some kind of clearing in a forest.

Sydney decided to take her chances and go there.

She turned to her left and started to soar downward.

* * *

(In another place)

Amanda was a waitress in a restaurant.

She knew that she was a mutant.

She just wanted to keep it secret. And if you know anything about X-Men, you know why. (Broke the fourth wall there)

She lived a fine life. But the man in her head ruined that.

While she was serving eggs and toast, the voice immediately started.

 _Listen to me._ She heard a voice say. _Have you ever done anything unexplained? Something vicious? Something petty? If that's you, come to the mutant summer camp. We'll help you rebuild your powerful power. Come._

After the voice stopped, she suddenly lost control of her powers.

Solar blasts flew from her hands and exploded everywhere. People went running outside screaming, "Mutant!"

Her boss came out from the kitchen and looked at her in horror.

She had two options: Stay and probably be taken to be experimented on, or leave and try and head to the place that was in her mental map.

If her parents had been there, she might've chosen the first option. But they weren't there.

So she chose the second option and ran out the door.

* * *

(Some other place)

Lucifer was tired. He was walking endlessly through a thick forest. Why? He had heard a voice in his head earlier, telling him to come to some weird mutant camp.

The voice had made him electrocute every device in the area, of course. He _was_ a mutant.

But now he was following this mental map in his head. The map said told him that he was nearly there, but he had had enough.

He was just about to turn back when his hands started sparking for no reason.

"That's weird." He said.

But suddenly, his hands gave off an electric explosion, sending him flying forward.

He landed in a huge forest clearing face first.

"Damn," Lucifer said, wiping dirt off of his face. He then realized what was in front of him.

"Holy crap..." He said as he stared at the huge camp.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Loretta was busy. She had to do so many things.

First, she had to water her friend's plants. Then she had to watch his car. Then she had to wash the car. Then she had to walk the dog. Then she had to perfect her powers.

Yep, she was busy. But at the moment, she was slumped on a chair, exhausted.

Her friend came into the room. She looked up as soon as she saw him. Her friend were a trench coat most of the time, but when he was around her, he revealed his black hair and white skin. He was fairly built, and was a mutant like her.

Her friend sat down next to her.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Just a bit, Aaron." Loretta said. "After these past two years, I still don't see how these chores help me strengthen my powers."

Aaron flashed me a smile. "Your mutation gives you the power to read the history of any living object you touch, right? But that power comes from your mind. Thus, we must give you chores to strengthen your mind."

Loretta sighed. She still barely understood it, but it did work for the past 2 years.

Aaron's face took on a more serious tone. "Loretta." He said. "I've called many mutants to a nice place in the forest, to help them harness the potential of their powers. But I need to ask you a question."

Loretta looked at him, her eyes telling him to spill.

"Would you like to be a staff member?" Aaron asked. "I just know that you would be a big help to those students."

Loretta said nothing. She just smiled and nodded.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Natalie was completely pissed off. She had been walking through this damn forest for hours, following a damn mental map and trying to find some kind of damn mutant summer camp.

She really hoped that this would be different from the X-Mansion. She really did. Not for her sake. But for the campers.

She was amazed at how long it took to get to this stupid camp, but she had had enough. She grew angry and made a guttural roar.

Her nails shortened and black scaly wings grew out of her back. A big, black scaly tail started growing and ripping through her pants.

She flew extremely high and began to search from above. After a while, she began to see a huge clearing in the huge forest she had been walking to.

She scowled. It certainly looked a lot like the X-Mansion. She hoped that it didn't work work that way as well.

She began to desend, the anticipation eating at her.

* * *

(In a thick forest)

Lilowyn was trudging through a forest. She was following this weird mental map in her head. Plus, this boy who was about 15 wouldn't stop following her.

"Um, don't you have somewhere else to go?" She asked David.

"No." David replied. "I'm going this way too! I'm just following a weird mental map!"

Lilowyn stopped.

"Really? You too?" She asked.

David looked shocked. "You too?"

"That means that you're a mutant just like me!" The two said in unison.

David rushed off in the right direction. Lilowyn smiled and followed him into a huge clearing.

"Whoa." She and David whispered together, looking at the huge camp.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Maria was rushing. In fact, she was always rushing. She could hardly remember a day when she wasn't rushing.

That was probably because she had super speed as a power, though.

But today, she was rushing faster than ever.

Earlier today, she had heard a voice in her head and was provided with a mental map. Now, she was rushing to find this weird camp.

She would've found it sooner, but she kept overshooting.

She screeched to a stop in front of a lake. "Ugh!" She groaned, face palming herself. "That's the 11th time..."

She quickly got back into her running position. "Well, 12th times's the charm..."

* * *

(Somewhere else)

Emma was on the run.

The M.R.D. was after her. She had heard a voice in her head, and had gotten a mental map, but she was taking a while to get there on foot.

She could've used her powers, but she was too tired to tired to even try. To even try to would be-

"Hey, look!" She heard a voice say behind her followed by the roars of truck engines. She turned around to see multiple M.R.D trucks a few yards behind her.

She pushed away her grim thoughts and began to use her powers.

As she concentrated, her body began to become more fluffy and took on a cotton white color.

Her body molecules slowly became that of a cloud. Now as a human shaped cloud, Emma drifted on the wind, following the mental map in her head.

* * *

(In a huge clearing of a thick forest)

Aaron and Loretta were waiting at the entrance to the camp. Aaron already knew that several mutants would be unable to resist the urge to come.

Sure enough, the first mutant came running. His hands were burning with fire, which signaled to Aaron that this boy was a fire user.

The boy screeched to a stop in front of Aaron and Loretta.

Aaron took a while to examine the boy.

He had a scar under his left eye with stitches, pink hair, black eyes, and tan skin. He looked to be about 18 and wore a straw hat, red shirt, some kind of scaled scarf, black pants, with traditional Japanese sandals.

The boy grinned at Aaron. "Name's Natsu D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya! I guess I should tell you my powers. I have the power to manipulate fire, turn my body into rubber, and have the ability to transform into a dragon!"

Loretta stared, while Aaron smiled.

Aaron mentally thought about how Natsu would be a great help to his plan.

But before Natsu could say anything else, some kind of creature swooped down and landed right beside Natsu, startling everyone.

As soon as the panic went away Aaron got a good look at the figure.

It seemed to be a 17 year old girl. She had dark brown hair that was styled in a curly afro that reached her shoulders. She had dark brown skin and patches of scales on the back of her neck, her lower back, and her forearms.

She also had large black scaled wings sprouting out from her back and a 5 foot scaled long tail coming out of the back of her skirt.

"Hi." The teen simply stated. "My name's Natalie. I would tell you my powers." She stopped, slowly flapping her wings.

"But I think that you can already guess." She said.

"No shit.." Natsu said. Natalie immediately turned and glared at Natsu, but Natsu returned it with an equally nasty glare.

The two could've gone on forever if a piercing sound didn't stop them.

As it was, a sound like that did go off.

A girl a few yards away was screaming unnaturally loud.

Loretta went down to the floor, while Aaron and Natalie went down to their knees.

But the sound didn't seem to effect Natsu as Natsu walked calmly towards the girl.

Natsu knelt down next to the girl and put his right hand of the girl's shoulder.

"Shh." Natsu whispered. "It's allright."

The girl's super scream slowly stopped.

As she stopped, Aaron observed her.

The girl had wavy brown hair about chest length, doe brown eyes, and her skin had a pink tint to it. She looked 5'3, so she looked less intimidating then she actually was.

Natsu got up smiling at the girl. The girl slowly smiled at him.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Faye." The girl said softly. "My power is to be able to emit a super sonic scream. But sometimes I lose control. Sorry."

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, that's okay. I'm sure every mutant experiences that sometimes."

Loretta made an "aww" sound, but before Natsu and Faye could hug, a boy and a girl came running around the camp. The girl stopped in front of Loretta, but the boy tripped over a rock and fell right on top of Natalie.

The girl was grinning at Loretta and Aaron.

"Hi!" The girl said. "My name's Lilowyn and my power is to manipulate the earth and anything that grows in it."

The boy on top of Natalie quickly got off after he saw Natalie's scowl. Natsu laughed and Faye gave a small smile.

But Natalie was completely pissed off. "Where do you get off plowing into me like that? You're just a fucking ass piece of shit that I'd like to be rid of. But you're just a fricking fag!"

Natalie kept swearing like a sailor while the boy cowered in fear.

The boy had dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He seemed to be 5'5, and looked to be 15. He had a light tan and looked to be fairly built.

But right now, the boy only had an expression of fear.

"So, what's your name and power?" Aaron asked, cutting off Natalie.

The boy turned away from the raging Natalie and focused on Aaron.

"My name's David, and my power is to be able to manipulate fire and ice from my hands." The boy said smiling.

David smiled and shook Aaron's hand.

Just then, a car zoomed up next to the camp right in front of everyone.

The door of the car opened and a young girl who was about 12 was pushed to the grass.

The car door then closed, allowing the car to drive away quickly.

David and Lilowyn went over and helped her the girl to her feet.

"What's your name?" Lilowyn asked.

"My name's Annaleise." The girl said. "I can use a super scream and I'm a telepathic."

David smirked. "That's so cool!" He said, pumping his fists into the air.

Annaleise smiled, while Lilowyn just rolled her eyes.

Just then, a human shaped cloud and a black cat walked up to everyone.

The cloud began to change and turned into a girl who had light beige hair which was curly and chest length. She had gray eyes and pale skin. She was about 5'4 and looked the age of 14.

"Hi." The girl said smiling. "My name's Emma, and I've got the power to turn into a cloud."

Natsu smiled at Emma, but stared at the cat.

"What's with the black cat?" He asked.

Suddenly, the cat began to change. It started to take on more human features, rapidly. When it was done, it resembled that of a 17 year old boy. He had straight blonde hair that was about shoulder length and had blue eyes. He had a nice tan and was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall. He looked fairly built as well.

"Watch it." The boy said to Natsu. "Not all black cats are bad luck."

Loretta smiled at the boy.

"What's your name and power?" She asked.

The boy smirked. "My name's Daniel, and I've got the power to turn into animals. I can also communicate telepathically with people when I'm in my animal form."

David raised his eyebrows and whistled.

"Nice." He said, giving Daniel a thumbs up.

Just then, a girl and boy came up to everyone.

"Is this the mutant summer camp?" The girl asked.

Loretta nodded.

"Well, what's your name and power?" Aaron asked.

"I'm Lacie." The girl said. "My power is some kind of blood magic."

The boy just shrugged. "My name's Lucifer." He said. "My power's electrokinesis."

Aaron nodded.

Then, a girl with large glass wings came flying to the ground right out of the sky. She stood up and retracted her wings.

"Hi!" She said. "My name's Sydney, and my power is to control anything that can shatter and the power to grow glass wings!"

Natsu came up to her. "Are you half bird?" He asked.

Sydney shook her head.

Natsu smiled. "Okay!"

Then a blur sped all around everyone. The blur stopped to reveal two girls. One of them was dizzy and puking her guts out, while the other was smirking.

"What are your names?" David asked.

The smirking girl spoke up.

"My name's Maria! I've got the power of super speed!" She looked at the other girl.

"Oh." Maria said. "I must've swept her with me."

"Are you okay?" Lucifer asked the girl.

The girl nodded. "My name's Amanda." She said. "I've got the power of solar blast manipulation."

The mutants started to converse with each other, but Aaron cleared his throat.

"You all are here for a reason." He told them. They all looked at him.

"I know that some of you were under oppression and hard times. But I brought you all here to help you perfect your abilities. So come." He said, walking into the campus.

The mutants all shared a glance and followed him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that! More OCs shall be introduced in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: School Begins

**Hey guys! I'm still accepting OCs, but I'm filtering through the last few that might be coming in. I'm only accepting 2 more forms, so please fill out those spots. Not including teachers, though. Ill always accept teachers and staff. But now, I'll answer some reviews!**

 **And I'm just going to say, if you didn't fill out the form in the exact form as it appears in Chapter 1, I will not consider your OC. At all. So if you didn't fill out all of the OC form, maybe you should try to resubmit your mutant.**

* * *

Fairy Lori: Oh... So many interesting characters so far! XD And is Natsu a mash up of Luffy and that Pyro? How strange... O_o But I gotta give props to it. May have been short, but I loved the glimpses of the characters. Lol.

Can't wait to meet the rest later!

Sincerely Amused~,

Fairy Lori :D

 **Thank you very much!**

xXElsaMarsxX: Nice introduction for all the characters! Can't wait for the next chapter!

 **Thanks!**

Polaris: That was a great introduction of the OCs! This story is awesome so far, hope you update soon ;)

 **Well, I'm updating now, and thank you!**

Hmm(Guest): First off, I'll give you props for taking on an SYOC...they can be very difficult, due to so many various characters that sometimes just don't work well together. That being said, here's some advice; you don't (and probably shouldn't) accept EVERY character sent to you. It would do you good to consider each character carefully. I mean, 'Natsu Luffy'? Really? It brings down the tone of your whole story. Some of these guys are pretty interesting actually, but I can't take it seriously with such a lame concept...why not 'Starlord Skywalker' or 'Bella Everdeen'...see my point? That might work in a story that was specifically designed for mash-up characters, but only then. Also, perhaps don't try to shove in so many characters at once. It might be better to post shorter chapters dealing with only 2 to 4 characters. Despite my constructive criticism, I hope you continue your story...you can only benefit from practice..

 **Yeah, I can see where you're going with that... and I guess I do need some practice, so I'll be sure to get it by completing this!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Daniel P.O.V**

It was late when those guys, Aaron and Loretta, showed us around. So, we didn't see much except the place where we were going to sleep.

I had a large sized room with a large circle pool with enough room for a whale to play in and and a large flat screen TV. I didn't have a large bed, but that was okay, since I didn't have a roomate. Nor did I want one. There was a small kitchen with a packed refrigerator and a game center with tons of game systems.

Don't get me wrong, on normal circumstances, I would be kinda happy to gain a roomate. But, I wasn't sure how much these other mutants could put up with. I tended to transform into my sleep sometimes. That made explaining difficult back when I was actually going to school.

Anyway, after they left us alone in our rooms, I took off all of my clothes and tossed them onto my bed, underwear and all. This may seem weird to you, but I did this sometimes.

I jumped right into my pool, surfacing and treading water.

Then I concentrated and began to change. When I say that, I mean my body began to _**change**_ shape.

My body quickly expanded, my skin graying. My spine lengthened as my legs fused and shifted into a dolphin's tail. My bones began to rearrange themselves, cracking and melding, things growing where they shouldn't have. My nose and mouth began to meld together and elongated into a snout. My body grew slimmer, longer.

My skin became more thick, more sleek. My back became longer, a bit arched. A dorsal fin sprouted from my back. My two legs merged together and grew into a tail fin. A small hole sprouted on my neck. My arms, hands, and fingers shortened and melded into flippers.

Then came the last part. My skull began to reshape, growing shorter and a bit longer.

As the changes finished, it was easy to see that I had become a bottlenose dolphin.

I swam through my pool, enjoying the feel of being a dolphin. It was a rare cases that I got the opportunity to turn into a dolphin since it wasn't that often I was near a beach.

I jumped, splashed, and twirled through the water. The dolphin instincts within me encouraged me to play, and that's what I did. My eyes were on each side of my head, allowing me to see all around me.

I stayed up and played until what I thought was 11:00. I still felt extremely cheerful and wanted to play more, but I knew that those were just the dolphin instincts. At least I thought. Sometimes, it was hard to separate my thoughts from the thoughts a dolphin would have.

Anyways, I went to sleep floating, keeping only my blowhole above the water.

The next morning, I woke up to a young woman staring at me.

The dolphin in me just wanted to play, but I pushed that aside and looked at the girl.

She had stick straight hair, which looked like it was dyed bright ginger, that fell just past her collarbone. She had dark brown eyes set in a round face with her hair is put up in a large clip. She had fair skin, freckles dusting across her cheeks and nose. She stood at about 5'9" tall with a slight hourglass figure.

She wasnt exactly athletic and had a softer build...oh god, it was Loretta.

I immediately changed back to myself and got out of the pool.

"Look, see?" I said. "It's just me!"

Her eyes widened even more which I didn't think was possible.

"What?" I asked her with my raised eyebrow raised.

She just covered her eyes quickly.

I was wondering what she was talking about until the truth smacked me in the face.

I covered my manhood, realizing I was naked.

I quickly dove for my bed and pulled some underwear on. At least that was better than being naked.

"Um, did you want to tell me something?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, um since this is like a school for mutants, you've got to get your class schedules in the commons. Hurry, so you won't be late for class. Oh, and don't forget to stop for breakfast in the cafeteria."

And with that, she left. Rather quickly, I should say. I didn't blame her though.

I sighed. I was about to put on my old clothes, when I noticed a closet by my bed.

I went to it and opened it wide.

Weirdly enough, there were clothes and shoes just my size.

I pulled out a blue shirt, some blue jeans, blue socks, and some brand new sneakers.

I put them on and rushed out the door.

I ran down the hallways, trying to find the cafeteria.

As I ran, I saw a small bird fluttering through the hallways.

 _Hey,_ I called out telepathically to the creature.

 _Huh?,_ I heard a cute voice answer.

 _Over here,_ I replied, waving my hands.

The bird spotted me and flew towards me and landed on my outstretched finger.

 _Oh, so you're that kid, right?,_ it asked.

 _What do_ _you mean?,_ I replied.

 _You're the mutant everyone in my flock talks about. You do save a lot of animals, don't you?_

 _Oh. I hadn't realized animals talked about me._

 _Yep. We wish that all humans were as kind as you._

 _Yeah, great. Anyway, could you help me find the cafeteria of this place?_

 _Why?_

 _I'm kinda...lost._

 _Oh, well just take a right at the next corner, then go left, then left._

 _Okay!_ I called as I rushed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

* * *

 **David P.O.V**

After a good night's sleep, I woke up ready to go, and was at the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, I saw tons of people, obviously mutants like me.

Some I recognized from the day before, and there were some to which I had no clue about.

I got some pancakes and strawberries for breakfast, and took a glass of water to wash it down. As I finished picking up my food though, I didn't really know where to sit, so I just sat on an empty table.

As soon as I started eating, however, a guy plopped down right next me and began digging into his food.

"Um, why are you sitting here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as he ate his scrambled eggs and wine.

"Why," He answered. "Is it your table?"

I shook my head. "Well, no, but we don't know each other."

The guy smirked at me. "Well, my name's Natsu. What's yours?"

"David." I replied. We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. "So, are we friends now?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah! Nothing can stop us! We're the ultimate!"

I nodded. Suddenly, I heard a sound that was strangely similar to a foghorn.

"What now?" Natsu groaned. "I just got here!"

I saw a man walking to the center of the lunchroom.

That's the guy who I met yesterday, I thought.

The man spoke up, raising his hands to draw attention. "Hello there, everyone!" He said. "My name is Aaron. And I'm a mutant, like all of you."

"No, duh..." Natsu muttered.

"Shush." I whispered. "I'm trying to listen."

"Today will begin the first day of my mutant program, which is designed to help you all embrace your powers and control them." Aaron continued.

"Well, what else would it be for?" Natsu grumbled.

"Seriously!" I whispered loudly. "Shush!"

"If you head to the commons," Aaron continued. "You will find your schedules. Pick them up for reference on your classes. That is it for all. Enjoy your day!"

He finished and walked off with a woman, leaving behind a cafeteria full of mutants trying to get to the commons.

I dragged Natsu away from our table, hurrying to where the commons were.

"Come on!" I said. "We've got to hurry!"

* * *

 **Sorry I had to end it there, but I just wanted to get this chapter out, but I'll be working hard from now on! Believe it!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Control Class

**Hey there! I know that it's almost been a month since I last updated, but plz forgive me! I'm starting freshman year at high school, and it's so much fricking work...**

 **Anyway, I haven't had time to write, but I've got a new chapter now! (Obviously... who do I think you people are)**

* * *

 **Emma P.O.V**

The day after I arrived at the camp, I had a nice sleep, one of the first where I probably didn't worry about anything.

The next day, I got up early in anticipation and went straight to the cafeteria for breakfast.

After that guy, Aaron, talked to us all about our first day, I went to the commons like everyone else, to see what my classes would be.

However, to my frustration, there was a large crowd in the commons, blocking my view of the class listings. A huge crowd.

I walked up to the back of the crowd, trying, but not being able, to see just a bit over.

"Excuse me?" I asked, struggling to push through. "Could I just get by?"

As I tried to get through, a guy pushed me back.

He shoved me to the floor, and rather roughly.

"Hey!" I said. "What's wrong with you?"

The mutant showed me a palm full of red-green fire, then turned away.

"Never mind." I grumbled, focusing on my powers.

My body quickly turned into clouds, leaving nothing reminiscent of my former form except the shape.

I grinned as I walked through the crowd, breezing by them, literally.

I looked over the sheet, looking for my name and which classes I had.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see a guy with pink hair. He was apparently ticked off. His fists were on fire and he looked like he was about to punch someone.

"Hurry up!" He said. "Me and David gotta take a peek!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just hold on." I said, finding my name.

 _Emma Watson,_ The list read near the bottom. _1st period- Control Class. Room 14. 1st Floor._

 _Control Class?,_ I thought in my head.

"Hurry the hell up!" I heard the pink haired fire guy say again.

I turned around and frowned at him. "Why don't you learn some manners, man?" I said.

I left the conversation at that and walked back through the clouds, materializing as I got out. I walked through the empty halls, looking for this room 14. I didn't really see anyone as I walked, but I guessed that they were either back in the commons, or already at their classes. The halls were filled with inspirational sayings for mutants, like DON'T LET THE HUMANS CONTROL YOU, YOU ARE SPECIAL JUST THE WAY YOU ARE, and UNITED WE ARE STRONG!

However, the doors had no numbers, so I was left in the middle of the hallway trying to guess which was my class. I must've looked lost as I stood there, (well technically I was), because a teacher called out to me. "Hey! Are you lost?"

I turned around and saw a young man standing in front of a room. He was obviously a teacher, he just had that look. He was pretty tall and lean and looked about 30. The guy had dark blond/brown hair, a greek nose and hazel eyes. But there was something about those eyes, a small twinkle of mischievousness. But it quickly disappeared.

"Is something the matter?" He asked me. "Are you looking for a class?"

"In fact," I said, smiling sheepishly. "I kinda am. Could you please point me to the Control Class in Room 14?"

The man chuckled and smiled. "Yeah," He said. "It's just down the hall. Take a left and go straight down when you see the old man with one eye."

I stared at him, and then slowly began to walk down the way he said, until he called me back. "Hey, wait!"

I looked back to see him holding back laughter. "It's okay." He said. "This is the class!"

I smiled and walked through the door. "Oh, um, good morning mister..." I said, turning back to the teacher.

"Mr. Grey." He said, smiling. "And I'm sure that we'll have fun today. Now take your seat."

I smiled and took a seat in the front of the room, waiting for the class to begin.

Mr. Grey took a few last glances around the hall way, then came in, closed the door, and went to a desk in the front.

"Well, class, welcome to your first control class!" He said, smiling. "Here, we will work on with those of you that don't know how to get a hold on your powers that well."

A few mutters of assent went through the class, though not very enthusiastic.

Mr. Grey gave us a small smile and pulled out a list from his back pocket.

"Well, as I have all of your names," He said. "I'll begin to assign you to your groups so that you all can start working together."

I looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to announce the groups. And, as expected, he began to announce the groups one by one. And one by one went by, and I didn't hear my name. And one by one the groups stood up and went to a part of the room to stand still.

But obviously, he saved the best group for last.

"And for group 7, the last but not least, we'll have Emma, Daniel, and Adrian!"

I smiled and looked around the class room. I saw two other people sitting down like me. One had straight blonde hair about shoulder length and blue eyes. He had a nice tan and is looked fairly tall. He looked fairly built and had a mischievous smirk on his face.

The other had black hair and eyes, and a facial shape that was almost reminiscent of armor. He looked very angular but still nothing that stood out all that much. He had a small smile on his face, looking at the both of us.

We stood up and went to a spot in the room.

"Hey." The blondie said to me. "You're Emma, right? I'm Daniel."

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm Emma." I turned to the boy that had to be Adrian. "Hi there!"

Adrian gave a small nod. "Yeah, hey."

Suddenly, Mr. Grey cleared his throat. "Well, now that you're all acquainted with each other, I think I should show you something."

We all turned to him as he spread out his finger and a rainbow flash blinded us. I was scared for a moment, but when I opened my eyes, we found ourselves in a forest.

"Cool." We said, taking it in.

* * *

 **Allright, I know that was a bit short, but thx for reading! Please leave reviews at the bottom!**


	6. Chapter 6: Limits

Hey guys! On with the story! 😀

* * *

 **Adrian P.O.V**

As we found ourselves in a forest, I examined it a bit. It looked pretty serene. Sunlight hit every branch in what seemed like the right angle. It seemed like the kind of forest you might find in the Pokémon anime. Not that I watch it...

Anyway, our teacher smiled at us in one of the weirdest ways possible.

"Let's get started everyone!" He said. "What you're seeing right now is an illusion! That's actually my mutant powers. I change your perception to what I want you to see!"

Daniel, the other boy in my squad, spoke up. "So, we can do whatever we want in this forest?"

Mr. Grey nodded. "You betcha! Well, as long as I will it. I could make your eyes-" But Daniel cut him off.

"All right!" He said. "This is awesome!"

Immediately, his skin started to darken and turn a shade of reddish-brown. Scales covered his body as a tail grew out from his behind. Large wings popped out his back as he began to tower us. Soon, in front of us was a dragon with shredded clothes around him.

The other students started to freak, thinking that it was a real dragon. Of course, Daniel didn't help the case as he roared in excitement.

Mr. Grey just shook his head in exasperation, smiling. "What a bunch of kids.."

Daniel saw the students reactions and began to turn back. In a matter of minutes, Daniel was back to himself.

Except, one thing was off. Daniel was indeed back to normal. He just..didn't have clothes.

I groaned and averted my eyes. "Get some clothes on!" Emma yelled at him.

For a second Daniel looked confused. Then he noticed his cloth less body.

"Oh, shit!" Daniel said, frantically trying to cover himself with his hands. "Why is this happening over and over! It's getting tiring!"

Emma covered her eyes, as did the other students. I just turned to Mr. Grey.

"We can do anything, right? In this illusion?" I asked. Mr. Grey just nodded, hands over his eyes.

I turned to my partner and willed some goddamn clothes on the guy. In an instant he had dark blue clothes on.

Daniel suddenly relaxed. "Phew!" He said, his face slightly red.

Emma uncovered her eyes and stared at Daniel. "Why are there horns on your head?" She asked curiously.

Daniel suddenly moved his hands to the top of his head. Sure enough, he had small golden horns on his head, resembling the one he had in his dragon form.

"Hey!" He suddenly yelled, pointing at Mr. Grey. "You said I could do anything as long as I was here!"

Mr. Grey sighed. "The limits of your powers remain." He explained. "I had to do that, otherwise it wouldn't be much of a control class. To repeat, you're here to master your control over your powers. Control is everything for a mutant. Control over your powers will tie into everything in this world. That's why you're here."

Suddenly, all the other teams disappeared from the forest in a rainbow flash.. Only my team and Mr. Grey remained.

"Where did the others go?" Emma asked. Daniel and I nodded, to see Mr. Grey shrugging.

"Nothing bad." He said. I saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. But in a moment, just a moment mind you, it was gone. "They're just at another part of the forest. An image of me is giving this exact same talk to them."

"Cool!" Emma said. "If if I push you down, they'll see you go down too?"

Mr. Grey shrugged. "I guess? I mean, why would you do that?"

"Well, for starters, not removing my power limits." Daniel mumbled.

"So, can we start this class?" I spoke up. "I'd like to see what this is about."

Mr. Grey nodded. "Allright, so let's begin!"

Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by a bunch of ghost wearing hoods. They were ghastly and gray, as most stereotypical ghost were, but there was something off about them. They seemed to suck the life out of their forest surroundings.

I whirled around and looked for Daniel, Emma, or even Mr. Grey. But I couldn't see anything as the ghosts began to close in on me.

"Mr. Grey!" I called out. "Daniel? Emma?"

As the ghosts closed in, I concentrated on summoning my specter.

The specter had black armor that flowed down to where the waist would be, just like I remembered it. It had a womanish face colored a dark blue and slightly transparent. The specter wielded a spectral greatsword, that was the same dark blue color that extends almost 6 feet.

The specter didn't say a word, waiting for my orders as usual.

"Attack!" I commanded.

The specter attacked, but for some reason it's attacks didn't do anything. I urged it to fight harder, but the same results occured.

The specter wasn't enough, as the other spirits slashed right through it. After they had finished it off, they advanced on me.

I braced myself and closed my eyes for the blows, but they never came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mr. Grey standing in front of me along with a tired Daniel and Emma.

"What happened?" I asked, taking in my slight exhaustion as well, as summoning the specter always took some energy from me.

Mr. Grey smiled. "I just gave a short test about your limits and strengths. I have little info, but we'll have to keep working on that."

I nodded. I was ready to begin.


	7. Chapter 7: Activity Rises

**Hey everyone! So sorry this came so late! I'm back with another chapter of this, so let's get rolling!**

* * *

 **(Maria P.O.V)**

After the announcements, I attended some mutant physics class. It was supposed to teach us the sscientific origins of our powers, but the teacher was a lazy blob and just made the entire lesson boring and unexciting.

Next class however, had me hooked. It was called combat class, seeming very interesting. Anyway, I assembled with some other mutants in a flat area outside of the compound.

The teacher was was a tall, black skinned woman. She had hazel eyes, hair long and black with a blue highlight in it. She was rather skinny, about 6'3. She wore a black leather jacket, black mini skirt, silver and black boots.

She stood in front of us, looking at us as if she were her molding clay. Her eyes were cool and calculating.

"Greetings," She began. "I am the teacher for combat class. You may refer to me as Ms. Booney."

Some of the kids snickered at her name, as did I. I mean, how can you not laugh at that name. The laughs and giggles continued for a while, but Ms. Booney remained unamused.

She cleared her throat. "Well, then." She said, literally commanding attention. "This class is here to teach you how to fend for yourself against humans," She spat the word humans. "And case may it be, other mutants. Now, let's begin."

She chose two people from the crowd of students, allowing us to give them a 10 foot radius. We crowded around them, eager to see what would happen.

One of the boys was pretty was handsome, but looked a bit too old for me, looking about 16. He had a brilliant deep tan, also having well built muscles. He had dark brown eyes and short curly hair that was a lighter shade of brown and was about 5'2. He looked serious, save for a small smile.

The other was taller, more lean, and obviously older. He had pink hair, obviously dyed, a red shirt, a white scarf with thin lines all over, light blue eyes, black shorts, and some sandals. He wore a huge smirk.

The two obviously knew each other, it was so obvious. I was thinking more about it, but Ms. Booney interrupted me.

"All right," She said. "David and Natsu, you two will spar for a bit. You may use your powers, but please refrain from going overboard and hurting the others around you."

David nodded his head in understanding, as Natsu smirked. "No problem!" He said. "I'll give the wreck to David anyway!"

David shook his head. "You wish, man."

Ms. Booney ignored the two. "You begin...NOW!"

* * *

 **(Natsu P.O.V.)**

When the lady said go, I immediately launched myself at David, running as I went. I readied my fist, coated it easily in fire, then punched an unprepared David.

He went flying onto his butt, head spinning. I smirked as he got up, steam coming off of his shirt.

David growled. "You couldn't have waited?"

I smiled. "Sorry, just got too hyped up! I had to get warmed up!"

David smirked. He spread his hands in front of him. "You think that was warming up? I'll have to cool you down then."

The skin on his hands turned icy blue, and ice spread from them to the floor. It expanded and soon covered our sparring area.

He then slid on the ice quickly and landed a punch on me, but I caught it. I willed my other fist to go on fire, and then punched him in the stomach. Most of the others watching us only egged us on, cheering and calling out.

David reeled back onto the floor and groaned. Suddenly, the ice around me shot up, forming icicles that trapped me, not letting me move.

I tried to summon the strength to break free but by then it was too late. David's hands had turned red and he shot a blast of fire and me.

I smirked and turned my to rubber. Rubber resisted fire, right? It turned out that I was wrong as the fire enveloped me, boiling my body and the icicles around me.

As soon as I was free, I quickly reverted my body back to normal and shot a blast of fire at his legs. David tripped and I ran at him once more.

David quickly got up, a frown on his face.

Just as I was about to strike David, Ms. Booney's voice rang through the air. "Finished!"

She stepped between us, holding out her hands. "Now shake his hands, boys." She commanded.

David and I shook hands, smiling. David gripped my hand tightly and leaned in to my ear.

"I would've won." He whispered.

I shook my head. "You wish." I whispered back.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Well, come and fight me and I'll show you where to stuff that-"

Ms. Booney interrupted. "That'll be enough boys."

* * *

(Third Person Pov)

Aaron was in his office, inspecting files. The mutants here looked very promising, with enough training, they might be ready for the _Uprising._

His office was clean for the most part. There was a copier and an intercom; things that you would usually find in a principal's office. He had documents pasted all over the room, all having to do with government reports on mutants.

Aaron was browsing through his notes when Loretta came in with a bunch of papers.

"Well, good morning, Loretta." Aaron greeted his assistant. "How has the day treated our students?"

"Well, the students are doing fine, and the classes had the results you said they would." Loretta began. "Mr. Grey's class has been a favorite, as was Ms. Booney's. The class run by Mr. Dukes is not favored much by the student body, but I wouldn't even understand who would see that class as fun. Others have been well received."

Aaron nodded. "It seems that the classes are going quite well for the first day." He noticed the stack of papers in Loretta's hands. "And what is that you're holding?"

"Oh this?" Loretta replied. "I asked the teachers to file the students they had at 2nd period. Their ages, hometowns, powers, and even assessments of the students' personalities have been filed in those papers."

She noticed Aaron looking uneasily at the papers. "Would you like me to sort those?" She asked.

Aaron shook his head and waved her away. "No thanks you, Loretta, you've done enough. Call me if anything comes up."

Loretta nodded, then left, leaving Aaron to his thoughts.

* * *

Night fell on the compound, and with success, the mutants were sent to sleep.

However, something was going on that night. Two figures crept over the fence that surrounded the compound, sneaking in.

After scaling the fence, the two paused. If the security had detected them here, something would've happened. After all, they were in extremely close proximity to the base.

After a few minutes, they continued on.

They snuck to the entrance, never making a sound. The door was sealed by a keypad lock, one that the first figure quickly tried to hack.

"Well, hello there!" A voice rang out clearly.

The two figures quickly spun around, taking guns out. However, the guns quickly flew out of their hands.

"Yeah, my radar picked you up a long while away. You thought that you were sneaking?"

The two intruders were raised up into the air, their hands grabbing at their throats.

"How...what are you hiding here?..." One of them managed to croak out.

"A paradise." The voice answered. "Heaven, if you will. And you know, heaven can't be run down by _devils_. Unfortunately, I have to protect this place. I'd really keep you alive if I could, really. But we don't always get the chance to get what we want, _do we_?"

The two figures screamed into the night as their throats were slowly broken.


	8. Chapter 8: Cafeteria Crisis

**Hey there guys! I'll be trying to make this extra long, for once. More attention will be given to the other mutants that haven't really had their chance to shine yet.**

 **So, without further ado, the next chapter!**

* * *

 **(Third Person Pov)**

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" An important government official cried out to the men who were currently monitoring the computers. Some thing had gone terribly wrong.

It was a simple job at first. They had found a facility in some deserted plains in New York. N9thing weird there. Or so they thought.

The only problem was that it was active. It had its own power grid, no food or trucks going in or out...and yet there were still people in there. Children in fact. There were some adults present there, but the majority of the people were children.

They had thought it was a school at first, but that theory had proven to be wrong. In fact, it was the first thing they tried after they had found reports of children going in that direction. They had began to look into into it a bit more, finding something off. Just around the time the reports were filed, there also reports detailing strange incidents.

It had seemed like a coincidence, but something worth checking out. The incidents, it had turned out, had been strange phenomenons. An electricity outbreak with all wires intact, weird energy at a restaurant, ice and fire endangering kids at a school, earthquakes that shouldn't have been breaking out at a library, animals behaving strangely, water moving of its own accord, a girl moving through clouds, things like these made up the reports. Unnatural disasters that made no sense. No sense at all.

It didn't help the matter that, around the same time as this, loads of missing reports were filed. All the reports seemed to be around the same number as the number of people that the experts had predicted were there.

The facility itself was..unbelievable to say the least. They had tried making contact, but all calls were blocked. Hacking wasn't an option, their database had one of the best encryption software they had seen. Then there was the matter of tracking the base. They knew the general area of the base, like 20 square miles around where it was. When they sent agents there, they had had to bumble around, snap some pictures, and then get hopelessly lost. It didn't help that they lost all communications while agents were in there. Some of those agents didn't even come back.

All this was no coincidence. It couldn't be; not with all this piling up. General Williams didn't believe in coincidences.

It was for these exact reasons that he had decided to sent to send their two best spies in to infiltrate the facility and see exactly what was going on there.

They had managed to devise suits, ones that would allow them to more or less know they were. The suits also checked up on the vitals of the spies, but now they were unresponsive. Something had happened, that was for sure.

"Nothing yet, General!" One of the computer people said. "There's no indication onto how the vitals dropped!"

"Try to get them back online!" General Williams shouted back.

"Sir, if the vitals are gone, then maybe..." A another man said.

General Williams lowered his head, he knew where that was going. The agents were dead, they had failed. He had failed. Those spies lost their lives, their families had lost them. But he had to focus, get his A-game on.

The general pounded his fist onto the closet desk that didn't have moniters, scowling. "Damn it! Now we're back to square one! Get our strategic advisors! Have them figure out another way to get in that base!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" They responded.

The general stormed off, grumbling to himself. His organization usually had a clean track record. Everything he oversaw had been a perfect success. The name Jake Williams was well known throughout his administeration. His life rided on this job. He had a beautiful wife and 2 kids; a boy and a girl. The girl, Sarah, was already headway in becoming a radiologist, something that she had wanted for a while. The boy, Jake, was still in 6th grade, but had his heart had on becoming a firefighter. He wouldn't trade his life for anything. One failure at this job could ruin all that. He wouldn't be able to afford costs, and what would his kids think of him? He couldn't let one base ruin the life he had built up for himself. He wouldn't. He'd find out what that base was hiding if it killed him.

* * *

Aaron stared at the dead bodies in front of him. He examined the bodies, inspecting the suits that they were wearing. They were spies, sent by the humans no doubt. He was lucky that the radar picked them up as soon as it did.

He turned around, looking at the way they came in. They hadn't left much of a trail, aside from a few footprints. Things that could be easily remedied.

He walked over to the bulk head doors, carelessly stepping on the dead bodies. He did a quick inspection of the 12 step lock- 12 digit keypad he had specially installed. He chuckled to himself as he examined the progress they had made.

They had almost broken in, and had completed 5 of the 12 locks in place. He silently credited them for their efficiency, pleased that the amount of locks that he had put in had been sufficient to protect the mutants the he had taken in.

He turned back to the bodies, already cold with death. It really wouldn't do for the students to see a dead body in front of the front gate. Not all of them were ready for his mission, his ultimate crusade. Some of the mutants that he had taken were still innocent; they didn't yet have the resolve, the drive that he need them to have.

Aaron focused his power on the ground around the bodies. The earth around him began to rumble, particles of dirt beginning to float in the air. Aaron strained himself, his muscles more focused, and his face making an expression of immense effort. The ground slowly began to rise around the corpses, covering them in dirt mounds slowly but surely.

After he was done, he then proceeded to drive the mounds it to the ground. They sank ominously, leaving nothing left of the fact that there were even spies there.

Aaron let out a huge sigh after he was done. His power didn't normally take this much out of him, but he never really needed to control the earth before. His thoughts drifted back to the mutants that he had under his command. The resolve that they needed would come soon, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

 _(Third Person Pov...minutes before the men were killed.)_

Lilowyn didn't know what she was doing out of her room at night, stalking down the halls. By all means, she should've been asleep in her bed.

But she wasn't. Not in the slightest.

Here she was, not even an hour past curfew, and she was creeping about like a juvenile delinquent. But, she did know why she was out here. She needed to know how she did on her grades. A petty reason sure, especially since today was, but her curiosity was bordering on OCD. She had been lying awake in bed, and couldn't have possibly gotten to sleep.

That was the real reason why she was out here. She was trying to find out where the teachers lounge or whatever was. But in her search she had gotten lost, and she couldn't find hrs way back even if she wanted to.

She was wallowing in her thoughts, when suddenly, she heard a noise. A noise that sounded strangely like eating. She followed the noise, recognizing the path to the cafeteria. But as she peered in, she saw no one.

Still, she could still hear chewing sounding across the cafeteria. She walked quietly, tiptoeing with each step, slowly waking her way across the marble floor. As she stopped at the center of the large area, she still could see no one in the cafeteria.

However, her gaze did land on a storage door, behind the place where the cafeteria ladies would serve the food (Did every cafeteria have lunch ladies? Was there ever a lunch man?) The door was made out of metal, but was crumpled and pushed aside like cardboard. Lilowyn inched closer, and with her curiosity getting the better of her, she went inside the storage room.

The room itself would be what you would expect. Large, cold, with shelves of food and more food occupying all the space in the room. Lilowyn could hear the chewing getting louder and louder. She rounded the next corner only to come face to face with-

"Waaa!" A blonde boy cried as he stumbled backwards. Lilowyn stumbled a bit as well, but caught her balance. The boy had a dark tan, and was taller than her by quite a bit. Strangely, the boy had brown dog-like ears peeking out of his hair. He didn't seem like he was out to take a look at his grades however. In fact, he had quite a bit of fruits and potato chips wrapped in his arms.

After regaining her composure, Lilowyn helped the boy up. "Sorry, I can't help asking," She said she brought the boy up. "But what are you doing here?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head, putting his food on a shelf momentarily, a big relaxed smile on his face. "Well, actually I woke up and really couldn't get to sleep. So I decided to find my way back to the cafeteria and eat a bit."

The girl was curious, to say the least. "But this place is so big! Have you already memorized the layout of this place?"

The boy shook his head, his blonde hair shifting. "Nah, you see, my power is to transform into animals. So I just turned into a dog and sniffed my way here. Of course, heh, I had to drag my clothes."

Lilowyn pointed back to where she came, where the broken door lay. "But why did you have to break the door?"

The boy looked anywhere but at Lilowyn's eyes. "Yeah, uh, I couldn't get my clothes in other wise."

Lilowyn smiled. "Yeah, I guess that's a good reason." She held out her hand. "My name's Lilowyn, but you can call me Lilo."

The blonde took her hand and shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Lilo. My name's Daniel. Why don't I take you back to your room, now?"

"And how would you be able to do that?" Lilo asked. Daniel smiled sheepishly in reply.

"Well," He started. "I can't control my transformations really well, so I'll retain some of the traits of the animal that transform into. Since I turned into a dog, I'll be able to track the room that has your scent."

Lilo smiled. "Well, I guess that I'm lucky that I found you out here."

"I guess you are." Danny said, starting to walk out.

The two walked out of the storage room together, going across the lunchroom. Daniel suddenly stopped, his smile gone, feeling something wrong. Lilo stopped beside him, playfully tugging on his hand.

"What's wrong?" She said cheerfully. "I thought that you were supposed to be taking me to my room!"

Daniel pulled his hand away from Lilo's grasp, causing the girl to frown. The ears on his head were standing straight up, trained towards something.

"Don't you hear that?" Daniel asked. Lilo tried to hear what he was hearing, but all she could make out was a faint rumbling.

Lilo was about to say that it was probably nothing, but suddenly, two blood curdling screams rang out through the air. Danny and Lilo were silent, unaware of what just happened but both having a terrible feeling.

"Did you hear that?" Daniel asked, barely a whisper. Lilo nodded. "What do you think that was?" She asked tentatively.

Daniel shook his head. "Hell if I know. But it sounded like-" The blonde was cut off as the rumbling started up again, this time more forcefully.

The ceiling of the cafeteria began to rumble, dirt leaking through the ceiling. The roof began to crack, small chunks already falling to the floor.

Lilo sensed that there was earth above them, although that much was obvious, as the cafeteria was part of the sub level. The roof broke with a smash, large chunks of earth falling from above.

"Look out!" Daniel yelled as he pushed Lilo out of the way from a large chunk of falling debris. Lilo was greatful, as Daniel pulled up and took her hand again. Dust was clouding the air, and it was getting harder to breathe, or see, at least for Daniel. Lilo looked around, her eyes searching the cafeteria for the nearest exit.

A large chunk of debris suddenly came loose from the roof above them, and began falling. Daniel didn't see until it was too late, closing his eyes and bracing for the impact. But..it never came. Daniel looked up, amazed, as the debris was floating over him. He turned to Lilo, who had her hand outstretched, and realized that Lilo was holding up the debris.

"That is so cool!" Daniel said, to Lilo's delight.

"We can talk about how cool my power is later!" She replied. "Right now, we've gotta get out of here!"

Daniel nodded, and together, they ran for the nearest exit, until a large chunk of debris fell in front of the exit they were running for. Daniel tried to punch through the debris, but all that happened was a large dent.

"Damn it!" Daniel cried out. Lilo stood beside him, a serious look on her face, and forced the debris to roll aside. They ran through the exit as soon as they could, Daniel high fiving Lilo.

* * *

 **And that's it for now! I'll be updating a lot more soon, as school just ended for me! See ya soon, SunBurst out!**


End file.
